Just a Dream
by MissMeha611
Summary: Misty has a horrible nightmare one night while still traveling with Ash and Brock. She makes a sudden rash decision, thinking it's for the better. But is it really? Pokeshipping and Contestshipping! xD
1. Chapter 1

_ Ash and I were walking down the road back to his home in Pallet Town. The sun was just about to set, the sky beautiful oranges and pinks._

_ I looked over at him to see him smiling absent mindedly, his face seeming to glow in the sunset. _This is perfect, _I thought_, the perfect setting to tell him how I feel.

_"A-ash?" I ask tentatively, weary of how he will react. _Even if he says no, at least you tried. And besides, Ash is a better person than just dropping a best friend.

_ "Yeah?" He says, smiling over at me. My breath caught. I loved his smile. It made my day better instantly._

_ I shook that thought away and took a deep breath. This was it._

_ "I… I… I have s-something to t-tell y-y-you," I tell him as we come to a stop, stuttering because of my extreme nervousness. Well, can ya blame me? I'm about to pour my heart out to the boy I've been in love with for six years._

_ "What is it, Mist?" I smile, internally melting at the sound of his nickname for me._

_ "I…uh… I j-just wanted to tell you that…" I gulped. _Well… no going back now_. "I love you, Ash. I am in love with you. I have been ever since we met. And I'm so sick of keeping it secret from you. It tears me apart on the inside, keeping a secret from my best friend. So… yeah." I finished lamely, looking at my shoes. After a minute of silence I sneaked a peek at his expression._

_ He looked at me for a second, and his expression changed to smugness. There was a look in his eye, and I didn't like it at all. It looked like… evil. As crazy as that sounds, there was an evil look in Ash Ketchum's eyes._

_ "Well… I definitely DON'T like you. I mean, who the hell would want _you_?" He sneered at me, his lip curling._

_ I just stared at him for a second. Tears started to form in my eyes. I felt like my heart was being ripped out, painfully slow, leaving a gaping hole. I gasped and clutched my stomach, wanting to vomit._

_ "No…" I whispered._

_ "Yup. Who wants a scrawny…?"_

_ "Please…"_

_ "Whiny…"_

_ "Stop it…"_

_ " Hot-tempered…"_

_ "Please stop!" I said a little louder. Tears spilled down my cheeks. I went to wipe them, but they were replaced almost instantly. I looked up at Ash. He smirked at me and kicked me really hard in the shin, causing me to screech in surprise and fall to the ground, gripping my leg in agony._

_ "…Bratty, ugly red-head? Certainly not me!" I winced._

_ "W-w-what?" Ash bent down to where I was. I half expected him to say 'Haha, just kidding!' but he didn't. He came close to my face, so that we were inches apart. He gripped the sides of my face painfully. Ash screamed at me._

_ "I… DO… NOT… WANT… YOU!"_

_ "NO!"_

My eyes flew open and I sat up, sweaty and breathing heavily. I clutched my heart, making sure it was still there. I looked around me, recognizing the surrounding trees and the two people around me.

Next to me was Ash, chest rising and falling in a healthy rhythm, fast asleep. On the other side of the doused campfire was Brock, who was now looking at me with worry. Crap. I must've been screaming.

"Misty? You okay?" He asked me, motioning me over to him. I crawled over to where he was reluctantly and sat Indian-style next to him. I nodded. I didn't trust myself enough to speak. He looked at me disbelievingly.

"Well… not really. I had a nightmare, but it's okay, we can go back to sleep now," I lied. I just wanted to go back over to my sleeping bag and cry myself to sleep. I could feel the tears already blurring my vision. I uncrossed my legs, about to stand up, but Brock caught my arm, holding me down.

"Misty… you know you can tell me anything. I hate seeing you sad. You're like a sister to me. I promised I won't tell anyone anything," I looked over at him, and I could see pure honesty in his eyes. I sighed. It might make me feel better to tell someone.

Pshhhh. Right.

"Okay, okay. It was about…" I pointed to Ash who was still sound asleep.

Understanding filled Brock's expression. I'd told him about a month ago how I felt about Ash, and he always pushed me to tell him. After the dream I'd just had… yeah no.

"What was so bad about it?"

"I… I told him how I felt… and… and he rejected me. Not only that, but he kicked me! He was mean and horrible to me for no reason! He said that I was an ugly, scrawny, hot-tempered bitch!" I cried, tears spilling down my face. I couldn't hold them back any longer.

I still couldn't understand! I mean, I know I'm not the prettiest, nicest, and easiest person ever but… No one is that cruel; to take the ripped shreds of your heart, dangle them in front of your face and then stomp all over them. Especially not Ash.

Brock wrapped his arm around my shoulder in a comforting gesture. I buried my face into his shoulder, sobbing. He patted my back repeatedly.

"Brock… he… he's right! I am a total bitch to him everyday!" I whispered sadly. Brock shook his head.

"No! Don't ever think like that! You are one of the nicest and most caring people I know. Anyone would be lucky to have you! You are _not _a bitch,"

I smiled sadly into his shoulder. He was like my brother; _of course _he would say that. I am such an idiot! Why _would _Ash ever love someone like me? I make fun of him and snap at him everyday. I only do it to cover up how I really feel because it's just easier. But after this dream, I don't know if I will ever look at Ash the same way again. Maybe it would be easiest if…

That's it! It might be hard at first, but he won't miss me, and maybe it'll get easier with some time…

"But I am, Brock! I… Brock I dunno if I can do this…" I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes. The tears had finally subsided. He gave me a confused look.

"What does that mean?"

A ghost of a smile formed on my lips as I told him exactly what I am going to do. He might miss me, but I think it's what's best.

"It means I'm going home."

**Mais... mais pourqoi? Je ne sais pas...**

**Lol sorry. Random French xD**

**Anyways, this idea popped into my head. It should only be two or three chapters.**

**What didya think? Tell meeee! Please? **

**Thanks for reading! It should be updated by Wednesday! xD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Brock's eyes flew wide open. I think that's the only time I've ever actually seen his eyes…

"Misty, you can't be serious! That won't get you or him anywhere!"

I sighed. I knew he'd react like this. I stood up, my back to him.

"It's my decision, and you can't do anything about it. But please," I turned around to face him. "Don't tell Ash. Well, of course he will know I'm gone, but don't tell him why,"

Brock looked at me with an unreadable expression. Was it… confused? Incredulous?

"I don't know, Misty…"

"Please," I breathed, looking at him with a puppy dogface. He sighed angrily.

"Fine. But you are going to leave him a letter or something, right?"

I thought about it. That would probably be a good idea… but what would I say? _Yeah I left because… _what? I couldn't tell him that I love him… could I? I huffed in frustration as I thought about this while I packed my things. Brock just watched me. I'm so glad for a friend like him, but I feel really bad about putting him in the position. I didn't know what he would do when I was gone… but I'd be gone. So no problem there.

When I finished packing my things, I got out a pen and a piece of paper while Brock fetched Togepi for me. My poor baby… she would miss Pikachu and our friends so much…. I shook my head, trying to think about what I should put on this letter.

When thinking carefully about what I should write got me absolutely nowhere, I just decided to let my feelings out on paper. I'll admit, it felt pretty good. But could I give this to Ash?

Yes. Yes I could. And I will. Well, I leave it for him to read. Brock won't read it, I know. He's good like that.

I folded up the love note and slipped it into Ash's bag. I'd rather Ash read that than Brock tell Ash of my love for him, anyways. Brock came over with Togepi, who was still sleeping soundly (thank goodness).

"Thanks," I whispered as he handed her to me. We stared at each other before we embraced in a friendly hug.

"I'll miss you," My voice was thick, and tears were threatening to spill over. Why was I crying? It was my choice anyways.

"I'll miss you, too. _We _will miss you," He said as he pulled away. "Good luck,"

I nodded. "You too,"

And with that I turned around and ran into the forest, trying my hardest not to look back.

x.X.x

Third Person Narrative

Ash breathed in the wonderful scent of morning as he slowly regained consciousness. He smiled, basking in the glory of sunrise. He didn't want to wake up. Unlike our poor friend Misty, he'd had a wonderful dream during the night.

He yawned and sat up, finally opening his eyes.

Two things were wrong.

First off, Brock wasn't whistling happily while he got ingredients together to make breakfast. He wasn't even _making_ breakfast. He was just sitting on his sleeping bag, staring off into the woods.

Then, the most alarming of all, Misty was nowhere to be seen. None of her things were there, or Togepi!

Ash then started to panic. What happened? Why hadn't Brock woken Ash up if he had realized Misty had been kidnapped or something?

"Brock! Where the hell is Misty?" He glared at the wiser friend, standing up and quickly getting his clothes on. They needed to find Misty fast, right?

"Check your bag, Ash," Brock said monotonously. Ash scrunched his eyebrows together, confused.

"Brock, what doe-"

"Just do it!" He snapped, finally turning to look at him. Brock's eyes were full of only sadness.

Ash decided to comply, reaching over to his pack. Laying precariously on top of everything in it was a folded piece of paper that sure hadn't been there before. Ash opened it up and read the contents.

_Dear Ash,_

_Hey. I'm sorry you have to find out like this. I know I should tell you in person, but I'm not that brave. Not like you, Ash._

_ It all started with a dream. It seems ridiculous, right? But, based on a dream that most likely reflected reality, I decided to leave._

_ In the dream, we were walking. Just walking side by side, having a great time watching the sunset. Then I told you something, and you totally rejected it. You were quite mean and awful about it. I know you aren't really like that, and that it was just my fear getting the best of me, but some of the things you said to me were true._

_ Now what did I tell you?_

_ I told you that I loved you. And it's true. So very true._

_ I love you, Ash. From the very start. After we had been traveling together for a few months, I'd developed a little crush on you. And I guess it turned into love._

_ And it's because I love you that I left. Wow, that sounded really sappy. But it's true. I think it's better for the both of us if I just stay out of your way. I really don't think that you feel the same way, and I couldn't stand the awkwardness. I just couldn't take it anymore, Ash. I hope you understand. I couldn't ask for a better friend. So thank you._

_ My sisters called the other day. They said I needed to come back soon anyways. They have this big trip coming up or something. We could close the Gym for the time being but… I don't think I could do that._

_ But thanks for all the great memories, Ash. I hope we'll meet again someday._

_-Love,_

_Misty_

Ash was shaking by the time he had finished reading it. Shaking with sadness and rage. Rage at no one in particular. Maybe at himself.

Tears formed in his eyes. How ironic that last night he had figured out that he loved her, and then she leaves the next morning!

"Brock." Ash said dangerously. The older boy eyed him wearily. He knew that Ash had really liked Misty for a while now, even if Ash hadn't known himself.

"… Yes?"

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET HER GO LIKE THAT?" He yelled, leaping up and making his way towards Brock.

Brock held his hands up. "It was her choice, Ash! She can do whatever she wants to!" Ash glared.

"Did you even tell her how _stupid _she was being?"

"Of course I did! But she wouldn't listen! She was so sure that you wouldn't- _couldn't_ love her back. But I think we both know that's far from the truth."

Ash blushed. "And how would you know that?" He snapped. He was a little fed up with everything right now.

Brock gave him a look.

"I'm not stupid Ash,"

Ash sighed and plopped down in front of Brock. They sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

Suddenly, Ash jumped up.

"Well, what are we doing just sitting here? Let's go find her!"

"Ash, I don't think she wants to-"

"I don't care. She needs to know how I feel, don't you think? Well it doesn't matter, I'll go by myself if I have to."

Ash started to pack up his things, making sure nothing of his was left behind. Then he noticed Brock packing up, too. He looked up from rolling up his sleeping bag.

"I'm coming with you, Ash. I care about her, too." Ash grinned.

"Thanks man. So we know that she is going back to Cerulean, but how is she going to get there?"

"Well, there is a train station a little ways from here. And I know that they only have afternoon trains. We should head there. If we don't catch her in time, at least we know where she is going." Ash nodded. Brock hitched up his pack upon his shoulders and the two teenagers set off into the forest.

x.X.x

Misty's P.O.V

"_Train to Cerulean: Now boarding."_

I sighed with relief as the doors of the train opened, allowing the passengers to take their seats. This morning, at about seven, I had woken up from an awful dream. Around eight, I had left. And finally it was twelve-thirty and I could get on the train that leaves at one.

The train wasn't far from the camp where …. Ash… Brock and I had resided for the night. But I had taken my sweet time getting here, thinking back of all the memories we had.

I walked on board the futuristic train, looking around for a seat. I finally decided to sit across from this down trodden looking girl. She had dark blue eyes, shoulder length brown hair with a red bandana covering the top of her head. The pretty girl had her forehead against the glass window, looking out into the crowd.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" I asked her. She jumped a little and looked at me. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Sure! I'm May. What's your name?" May stuck out her hand for me to shake. I told her my name and shook her hand.

"So, why do you look so down, May? I know we just met and all but…"

"Well, I could say the same to you. You look pretty down yourself. How about this: If I tell you my problem, you tell me yours? I won't tell anyone…" I thought about that. It couldn't hurt to tell someone else. Secret is out anyways.

"Alright. You go first, though." May sighed.

"It's the guy I like…. What else, right? Anyways, he is just a big jerk all the time! We are both Coordinators, so every time I win a Contest, he tells me it was just luck! Then he'll smirk at me and tease me… then, in the end he will always give me the most beautiful red roses… He used to reassure me that they were for my Beautifly, but last time I asked he just said 'Yeah, something like that…' and walked off! What am I supposed to do with _that_? It's so annoying! I really like him, but I don't know what to do…" When she finished her monologue, she put her head in her hands. I felt bad for her, so I switched over to the seat next to hers and put my arm around her shoulder.

"From what you told me, I think it's clear that… uh, what's his name?"

"Drew," She sniffed.

"Ah, okay. So to me it seems like this Drew guy really likes you!"

"You think?" May looked up at me, her expression becoming hopeful. I grinned at her.

"Yeah, I do. I think you should tell him how you feel. If my story had been like that, I would have been so reassured by his actions that he likes me and would have told him long ago…"

May tilted her head to the side, confused. "Okay, so what's your story?"

I sighed and went back to my original seat. I told her everything about how I'd been traveling with him, how I loved him and how I'd had that dream, how I thought it would be better if I ran away. May just nodded, looking interested in everything I had to say. When I finished, she looked a little sad.

"But why did you run, Misty? From what you told me, Ash sounds like a nice guy. I don't think it would have been awkward. I don't think you have much to worry about. He probably likes you, anyways. What kind of dense idiot wouldn't _looooove_ all that sexiness over there?" May grinned as she pointed all around me. I laughed really hard, and she giggled too.

"But who wouldn't love all that hot stuff in front of me?" I grinned, and she laughed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"So is there a Contest in Cerulean or something?" I asked her, wondering what she planned on doing in my hometown. She nodded, still chuckling a little.

"Yeah. Drew is going to be there too. I hope that the Pokemon Center isn't too full…. Last time I went to Cerulean it was. I had to camp out in this creepy forest nearby…" She trailed off, worry creeping on to her features.

"Well, you can stay at my place if you want. We have plenty of room…"

"Really?" May asked, eyes sparkling. "Are you sure?" I grinned and nodded.

"Of course! Plenty of room at the Gym!" May's deep blue eyes widened.

"You're a Gym leader? Oh yeah! You're a Sensational Sister, aren't you?" She bounced up and down while I grimaced at the title. I nodded.

"That is so cool! Oh it'll be so much fun!" I smiled in agreement. I was glad to have a new friend. We started to chat about random things, usually coming back to the topic of the guys we liked.

_"Attention passengers: The train will depart in five minutes,"_

May and I ignored that, very into our conversation. I really liked this girl. She was so happy and had a great personality. I can even go as far as coming to the conclusion that Drew is an idiot.

"So how about this," I asked her. "If Ash and I actually work out, you tell Drew how you feel?"

May squirmed for a second, but she still looked amused.

"Alright. Deal," We giggled and shook hands.

_"Attention passengers: One minute until departure."_

May and I lapsed into a comfortable silence. I sighed and looked out the window.

I soon regretted it.

Because I could have sworn I saw Ash Ketchum running up to the train.

"Crap!" I hissed through my teeth, ducking down so he couldn't see me through the window. May looked down at me surprised.

"What?"

"Ash! He is here, running towards the train! Red and white hat, black hair, chocolate brown eyes!"

"Really?" May gasped, looking out the window. "I see him! He is still running towards the train! He is almost here…!"

_"Attention passengers: Doors are now closing."_

I sighed in relief.

"What happened to him?" I sat up and eyed May. She looked at me sheepishly.

"Well… he… uh… The doors closed." May stated. I smiled, pleased that we avoided him.

"So what were we talking about…?" I asked her, wanting to just get into a conversation and forget about Ash. She glanced behind me, nervous. I cocked my head to the side. May grinned.

Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Mist?"

I whirled around, looking straight into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had been trying to get away from.

x.X.x

**Sweetness! I'm proud of this chapter... It's the longest piece I've ever done!**

**Okay, so if you are confused, they are all around the age of 16 (aside from Brock. He is like 19). Ash never traveled with May or Max, therefor they have never met. And May has already decided to be a Coordinator and has already met Drew! So there should only be one more chapter to go, unless I decided to make the Contestshipping part a whole other chapter!**

**So thanks for reading! Please review! I'd like at least 10 more reviews before the next chapter, k? xD**

**Merci!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my goodness. I finally get to post this damn chapter! I had it ready for a long time, but fanfiction was being a butt! So I apologize for the delay. On with the story! xD  
**

"Ash?" I gasped. "Wha-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your way to the next gym?"

Ash shook as head. I took a quick second to glare at May. She giggled and smirked. Ugh. I was so going to make that girl pay… I turned back to Ash. He was looking determined, but still incredibly awkward.

"Um… I, uh, read your letter…" He stuttered, blushing. I looked away and tried to cool my quickly heating face. So then what was he here for?

"Yeah. And…?"

"I thought it was… interesting…" My face probably dropped. So he didn't like me. Then why would he come all this way to catch up with me? Was he really the jerk in my dream?

"Just _interesting_? I pour my heart out to you, and you call it merely _interesting_?" I screeched, probably causing multiple passengers to look our way. Screw them. I was only seeing red. I am not the same fragile girl that was in my dream. I was pretty famous for my hot temper.

Ash looked panicked, shaking his head, waving his hands. "No, no Mist, that's no-!"

"You jerk! You are exactly the guy in my dream, aren't you? Here to set me straight and ditch me while I'm in tears-?"

"Misty, no! You aren't thinking straight! Look-!" I continued on with my rant, not even listening to him anymore.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, _buddy_, but I am _so _not the girl in my dream so-mphf!" My words were cut off by something soft and warm. My eyes widened as a realized that Ash's lips were on mine. Ash Ketchum was _kissing _me!

He pulled back all too soon; before I could even react. Ash blushed and looked down at his feet. My eyes were wide, watching his reddening cheeks.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I just needed to get that off my chest…"

The train all of a sudden jolted forward, finally taking off towards Cerulean. This caused Ash to stumble into the seat next to May. His cheeks flushed again, and he noticed the girl sitting next to him. Ash opened his mouth –probably to introduce himself to May- but I didn't give him the chance to speak.

"Get… what off your chest, Ash?" He sighed, finally meeting my eyes.

"You know I'm not good with words, Misty. So I just showed you how I felt instead." My eyebrows scrunched together. This was too frustrating.

"I want you to say it. What does this mean, Ash? Explain." I commanded, grabbing his hand. He took a deep breath and told his tale.

"Misty…. I really like you. Love you, I suppose. I'm not really sure what love feels like, but I'm pretty damn sure this is it. I've had this… feeling for about a month or two, but only last night did I really think about what it meant. I guess the universe really hates us," he smiled sadly at me, "because I guess you had your dream and you had a breakdown. So you left. When I realized you left… I was so angry. Angry at me for not being there, or doing anything for you. Or for being so oblivious. I was crushed that you left. When I read your letter was the happiest I had felt in a long time. Brock told me where you were going, so we ran here. Brock and I only had enough for one ticket, so he took Pikachu, gave it to me, and told me to go. And I ran on to the train and… well, here we are."

After he finished, I just blinked. I was so shocked; I didn't know what to do. My heart swelled with happiness. He loves me! Tears started running down my face. I couldn't believe it. Ash Ketchum, the densest idiot on the planet, the brave Pokemon trainer, and my best friend loves _me_!

My heart took over control of my limbs, I guess, because I suddenly lurched towards him and kissed him.

This kiss lasted a while longer than the first, and it was much more passionate. My arms twined themselves around his neck while he pulled me into his lap. I tasted my own tears of joy.

"_Ahem_,"

We pulled apart and turned to see a very awkward looking May. I blushed and went back to my seat. I grabbed Ash's hand.

"I love you," I told him, feeling very relieved to finally be able to say that to his face. He grinned goofily.

"I love you too, Mist," I was almost shaking, I was so happy.

"Well I _told _you!" May exclaimed from her seat. She smiled and looked between Ash and I. "Y'all are such a cute couple! I knew it would work out!"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Uh, who are you?" May looked at him and jumped.

"Oh yeah! I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm May, Pokemon Coordinator!" She stuck out for him to shake. He shook it, looking amused.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, soon to be Pokemon Master!" I giggled. He would never give up.

"Yes, I know. Misty told me _all _about you," She winked at me and I glared back at her. Ash just chuckled.

"Oh really? So how do you know her, Mist?"

"We just met. We were both having love troubles. Which reminds me, May," I smirked evilly, gleefully awaiting payback. "Now you have to tell Drew how you feel!"

May looked momentarily confused before looking down, blushing. She started sputtering random crap, saying that we never agreed on a time or place or anything.

"Yeah well doesn't matter because I will make you do it, dammit! Right after the Contest in Cerulean." She huffed angrily.

"Fine."

I ignored the murderous look on her face and glanced at Ash. He was clearly enjoying this too.

"So Ash," He turned to look at me. "What now?"

"What now? To what are you referring?" He said innocently. I frowned.

"Are you my boyfriend or not?" Ash sighed dramatically.

"Well I _guess _so…" I threw him a look. He held up his hands in defense.

"Kidding, only kidding… Yes. If you want me to be,"

"Well of course I do!"

"Alright, awesome!" He looked at me elatedly. I could barely contain my own joy.

"So, I think I'm going to stay at home for a while. You want to stick around as well?" I bit my lip, hoping he'd say yes. I knew Ash wanted to be a Pokemon Master as soon as possible, so I didn't know how he would react to my offer.

To my surprise, he nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course I would!" I grinned.

"Awesome."

x.X.x

"GO MAY!" My boyfriend and I yelled at the same time. We were in Cerulean watching the Contest that my new friend had entered. May had blown through the appeal round like a breeze, and she had managed to get through to the finals. She was up against the object of her affections, a green haired Coordinator named Drew. I knew she didn't mind beating him, so I wasn't worried that feelings would get in the way. It made her feel good when he showed respect for her.

We had gotten to the Gym in no time at all with the three of us talking about various things, mostly revolving around Pokemon. I had invited Ash and May to stay with me. Ash headed to bed early, being the lazy oaf he is.

May and I had stayed up to chat, though. We mostly talked about Drew, and we discussed ways for her to tell him that she really likes him. I think she is more nervous about that than the actual Contest.

"Roselia, use Solar Beam!"

"Combusken, use Mega Kick!"

May's Pokemon jumped up high in the air to meet the glowing ball of energy. When the fire type kicked it, the energy was released, causing a huge explosion. Both Pokemon flew backwards, but the smoke covered them up, so nobody could see who was still standing.

"And the winner is…" The annoying announcer trailed off, waiting to see who won.

The smoke finally cleared to reveal May's Combusken out cold, but Drew's Roselia standing. Barely standing, but at least it's conscious.

"Drew Hayden from the Hoenn Region!" The crowd erupted in deafening cheers. From what I could gather, Drew was a crowd favorite. But so was May. I clapped to be polite.

I worried about May, though. I heard from her that Drew could be very cocky, especially after a win. He better not ruin tonight for her, or I might have to punch him in the face.

I looked over at Ash, and he smiled sadly at me. We both knew how much May had wanted to win. He put his arm around me and I leaned my head against his shoulder. My heart was pumping faster at his touch, and I just loved the feeling. We had only been together for about two days and I was already high on our new love.

We got up and followed the crowd, which was emptying out into the arena. I stood on my tippy toes looking for May. I saw her shrinking back into the empty hallways. I turned to Ash.

"I'll meet you back at the Gym, okay? I need to give her a little… pep talk, I guess." He nodded. I turned to go, but Ash caught my arm and spun me back around. Before I could say anything he gave me a quick peck on the lips. He let me go and winked at me, turning back around and disappearing into the thick audience. I smiled stupidly and stood there for a second, forgetting what I was doing. I jumped when I remembered and raced after May.

I burst through the double doors and paced down the deserted hallway. Sniffling noises filled the air. My eyebrows crunched together as I thought of May crying. Just as I was about to call out to her, I heard her voice.

"What do you want, Drew?" I stopped walking immediately and held my breath, straining to listen. My guess is they were at the end of the hallway, right around the corner.

"I don't know. Not much from you today, May." His obnoxious voice filled my ears. I clenched my fists. Dumb ass.

I sat down against the wall and closed my eyes, listening to the rest of their conversation.

x.X.x

Third Person Narrative

When May entered the empty hallway, she let herself breakdown. She ran down the hallway, tears running down her face. When she reached the corner, she turned and backed up against the wall, sliding down it. With her head in her hands, she thought about why she was crying.

_Well, I lost. That's got to be it. _But she knew that wasn't it. She was just so nervous with having to tell Drew everything. Though May didn't really have to, she never broke her end of a deal. And she had made one with Misty. May was so happy that she and Ash had worked out, but truthfully, she was a little jealous. She wished that someone-anyone- would love her like that.

All right, not anyone. But someone.

That's named Drew.

May thought it would never happen. They were only rivals and sometime friends, right? It wouldn't ever work.

But then she would think of Ash and Misty. They had only been best friends, yet they worked out.

It was so very different for May, though. She didn't even know if Drew thought of her as more than a rival. May thought they were friends; well, they acted friendly occasionally. She wanted to be more than rivals, at least. If not more than friends.

_God, why do I have to like him so much? Drew is a jerk most of the time, anyways. And he teases my Pokemon and me._

She wanted the tears to stop, but they kept coming anyways. May supposed it was the stress of the Contest and about what she had to do later. That sounded about right.

Then May heard some feet shuffling to the right of her. Taking a deep breath and hoping it wasn't who she thought it was, she lifted her head to see what –or who- it was.

May cursed under her breath. There stood Drew, flicking his sexy green hair out of his eyes, smirking down at her.

"What do you want, Drew?" May spat, hoping she sounded nasty enough. She sounded a little weak in her own ears.

"I don't know. Not much from you today, May," He retorted, eyeing her, wondering why she was crying. Sure, she lost, but she had only cried over a Contest once before. And that was a Grand Festival. This was just a petty little Contest and there would be plenty more.

"Well, I'm sorry. We can't all be perfect all the time," She snapped, irritable at the fact that he was probably going to start showing off. And May was right.

"Except me. I have all five ribbons for the Kanto Grand Festival. And this was the sweetest victory so far. What about you, May? How many ribbons have you gotten?" May growled and stood up, getting in his face. She was already fed up with him.

"For your information, Drew, I have three of my ribbons! And there is plenty of time to get more, so I will see you at the Grand Festival!" May's voice was rising, but she didn't care. Her emotions were going crazy; she hardly knew what she was doing. But her emotions weren't going too crazy to not pick up what Drew murmured.

"_I doubt it,_" Those words hit something May. And it stung. Didn't he believe in her? May knew she wasn't a bad Coordinator. But when Drew doubted her... that made her feel depressed. And hurt.

And _pissed off_.

She snapped her head up and glared at him. May stalked forward, pointing her finger, getting closer with every word she spoke.

"Now wait just a minute! You _doubt it_? You _doubt _that I'm good enough to be in the Kanto Grand Festival? Who was it that beat you in the Hoenn Grand Festival, huh, Drew? How can you doubt me when I've improved so much, right in front of your fricken FACE!" She yelled, poking him in the chest. Drew's eyes narrowed, but he didn't back away. In fact, he looked pretty pissed too. But how did that make sense? What is he angry at?

Drew was angry at the mention of her ever beating him. He had to be the best. Especially if he wanted to impress her. Little did he know that he already had.

"Well, May, it was you who went on and got pummeled by Solidad, then started crying about it after words. And here you are now, crying again!" Drew spat, his face inches from hers. May noticed this and blushed a little, but it could have been mistaken for turning red with anger.

"You are such a hypocrite, Drew! You cried after Solidad beat you in your very first Contest!" She fired back, getting angrier with him by the second. It was really stupid to be angry, but she didn't care. Nor did she care about the fact that she was still supposed to tell him that she loved him.

"No, I didn't!" Was his smart reply, said through clenched teeth. May curled her hands into fists.

"Yes you did! You're a liar and a hypocrite! To top it off, you are really way too cocky! And it's so annoying!"

"It's better than not having _enough_ confidence, May! And you are way to happy all the time! It's so annoying to here your chirpy little voice!"

"You're intolerable!"

"You're a ditz!"

"You're obnoxious!"

"You're so stupid!"

"Arrogant!"

"Annoying!"

"Self-centered!"

"Ugly!"

"Ass!"

"Bitch!"

May couldn't take it anymore. Their faces were centimeters apart because of them yelling at each other so passionately.

"I love you!" She cried, stomping her foot, angry tears running down her face. They were sending insults at each other so fast that it was nearly missed by Misty, who was still listening just feet away. Apparently Drew didn't really notice either, as he was planning to do this anyways.

"I love you, too!" And with that, he closed the remaining space between their lips.

May's sapphire eyes widened at the sudden contact, but she slowly closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. He pushed her up against the wall as his lips moved with hers.

When they parted, they just stared at each other in shock and amazement.

_Did I really just kiss my rival? _May and Drew thought simultaneously. Not really knowing what to do, May looked down at her feet while Drew glanced away awkwardly. They stayed like that until one of them decided to break the silence.

"So… I guess I will see you at the Grand Festival, then?" May chickened out of her real assignment. Well, she kind of did admit it, right?

Misty was still eavesdropping on their conversation, annoyed. Was she really going to have to go in there and make them both admit it?

Turns out she didn't have to.

"May… wait…" Drew called out to her as she turned to leave. May glanced back at him, hope in her eyes.

"That kiss… Well…" He paused, wondering how he should proceed. The look on May's face persuaded him to continue. "I liked it. A lot. And I like you a lot, too."

May blushed, the insides of her belly tingling. She felt like she could do anything right at that moment. So she finally completed her side of her and Misty's deal.

"I like you a lot, too."

And they sealed it with a kiss.

x.X.x

Misty's P.O.V

I wanted to squeal like a giddy schoolgirl. They got together! It makes me so happy to see… er… hear that.

I cover my mouth, run down the hallway, and exit through the double doors. I'll let May tell me what happened. I have a feeling they will be busy for a while.

I walked towards the Gym, feeling better than I have in a long time. Ash was waiting for me, but I still slowed as I neared the Gym. I wanted to enjoy the feeling that everything was right for once.

My slowing tactic didn't work because Ash saw me before I saw him. He ran from the Gym doors and met up with me, panting a little.

"Impatient much?" I giggled, kissing him on the cheek. He blushed, but put his arm around me.

"Come on. Let's go watch a movie or something. Got any favorites?" I thought about that. What would torture him the most? Hey, I love him, but I still got to mess with him.

"I'd have to say that my favorite movie is… _Twilight_," I laughed out loud as his happy face morphed into an expression of horror. Well that would surely test his endurance.

We eventually got inside and made various snack items to munch on during the laughable film. I popped the movie in the DVD player and went back to sit on the couch next to Ash. I waited for the movie to play on the giant screen TV.

"You know," Ash started, breaking the silence. "I feel happier than I have felt in a long time."

"Really?" I turned to look at him, smiling softly. "Me too,"

The movie finally started, and we sat back. Ash yawned, making one of those really corny flirty moves like in the theatre. He put his arm around my shoulder. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He just smirked at me and pointed to the movie where Edward was eating a deer or something.

I sighed, content as I snuggled into his hold. I felt so warm in his arms. I really hope this feeling will last forever. The tingling sensation on my skin wherever he touches, how my knees get weak when we kiss…

Speaking of kissing, Ash leaned down and did just that. We parted and he grinned and turned his attention back to Bella whining about how awesome her life is.

He really is something. I get to have him forever! That thought made my heart flutter.

_And just think,_ I thought, looking up at Ash's handsome face, the face that I have loved for a very long time, silhouetted by the dim lighting. _It all started with just a dream…_

_**Fin.**_

**READ BELOW FOR FUTURE FICTIONS!**

**Holy crap! I FINISHED! YAY ME! :D**

**So yeah, this is the end! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! (And please still review for this chapter. I wanna know how bad it was!)**

**First completed Multi-Chaptered Story! So thanks guys! XD**

**ATTENTION ALL CONTESTSHIPPERS/POKESHIPPERS/IKARISHIPPERS: So I have an idea for a Multi-Chapter story. Yes, it's one of those multi-chapter songfics. Like you can guarantee that 'Teardrops on My Guitar' will be in it. But it has lots of love drama! xD I thought of the idea and typed a two page story-map... heheh ^.^ That would be why the summary below is so long. Whatever :P  
**

**SUMMARY: May, Misty, and Dawn all head to the same city to enter a Contest. But because the city is ever famed for the performing arts, the judges have decided that in this special Contest (whose ribbon will count in any region), they want to showcase the TRAINERS talent, but the Pokemon must help too. And so the singing competition begins! The final boy and final girl have to have an actual Contest battle to win the ribbon! Dawn is excited about it. Singing is a great way to let out pain from heartbreak... May loves the idea, too, but she doesn't know how she feels about the new and 'improved' Brianna, and her relationship with Drew. Misty enters because Dawn and May persuade her to do so, and Ash says that she'll do great. Will she finally gather the courage to tell him how she really feels? And how will Brianna mess with everybody's relationships?  
**

**So yeah. Tell me what you think of that, and if you would read it and other stuff like that. xD**

**KK, well... Until next time... xD  
**


End file.
